


Make a wish

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Seb's birthday, prison-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Seb...” - he sighed. How could you make a 5-year-old understand that you can't wish your dad to be there when he's in prison.“They said if I make a wish it's gonna come true!” - he argued.“Sometimes, we just have to wait for the good things to come, you know.”“But why? I want daddy!” - he said crying.Or...It's Seb's 5th birthday, and he makes a wish. What happens when it doesn't come true?takes place in my prison-verse
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Make a wish

It was his birthday. His fifth birthday and Seb wasn't happy. Daddy Aaron organized a party for him... well it was Nana Chas really... and it was alright. They went to a place in Hotten with a big bouncing castle, and all of his mates were there. He had fun... for the most part. But then the cake came, and it was time for him to make a wish... and he closed his eyes, concentrating on what he wanted more than anything, then blew out the candles. Then he opened his eyes... and nothing's changed.

Aaron saw how quickly his smiley face turned into a frown, then he heard the first sobs. He was next to him immediately, asking him what was wrong. Nobody understood what's happened in these last few seconds.

“Seb? What's wrong buddy, tell me.” - he whispered kneeling in front of the boy, as he stroked his back, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. The answer was only a couple of sniffs, no actual words. Then... he just started running... away from Aaron, aiming for the door.... like he just wanted to get out of there. Aaron ran after him and caught him just after he left the building. How could that kid run so fast when his dad was always rubbish at these sorts of things... Aaron will never understand. - “Oi! Oi! Stop.” - he said slightly out of breath but above all, worried. - “You can't just run away from me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack Seb!” 

“Sorry.” - he said sobbing.

“What's wrong? I thought you had fun.” - Seb barely looked at him, let alone said anything...until...

“I wanna go home.” - he said finally, with tears in his eyes. Chas went after them, trying not to worry herself too much, but she could hear Seb's voice, and that was enough to break her heart. 

“Why? All your friends are here, look, you haven't even opened your presents yet.”- said Aaron with a hopeful smile, hoping he could change his son's mind.

“I wanna go home, can we go home? Please Daddy.” - cried Seb and Aaron knew the party was over. He exchanged a look with his mum who stood behind Seb right in the doorway, with a worried expression matching Aaron's, before she nodded, letting him know she's gonna take care of everything. 

“Alright, of course, we can go, come on get into the car.” – he said giving him the key so he could open the door - “I'll be there in a minute, yeah? I just have a word with Nana, okay? Make sure she looks after all of your new presents.” - he said and watched as Seb ran to the car. It was within a five meters distance so he wasn't as nervous as two minutes ago when Seb just bolted from the room, on his own.... right into the streets. What if he'd ended up under a car? Even the thought made him shudder. 

“What's just happened?” - asked Chas immediately. 

“I don't know for sure... I can guess though.” - he said slowly.

“Robert.” - said Chas.

“He kept asking me whether his dad would call him today... and when can he see him again.... he misses him so much and it kills me.” - he sighed.

“You're doing a brilliant job luv.” - said Chas pinching his cheek to make him smile, even if only for a moment. 

“But I can't give him the one thing he needs... I can't bring him Robert.”

“Oh, Aaron.” - she said hugging him. - “Take him home, have a chat... make him talk. You know what he's like.” - she smiled – “Likes to bottle up stuff... like someone else I know.” - she said with a knowing look. 

“Of course I'll talk to him.... can you... I don't know... bring his presents over later?” 

“Sure luv, go, I handle this mess.” - she said before she waved at the direction of the car, seeing Seb watching them, then went back inside. 

* * *

Aaron was barely through the door when Seb was already halfway up the stairs.

“Oi, come back here.” - he said calmly. - “Let's talk.”

“Do I have to?” - he asked and if the subject wasn't this important Aaron would think he looked cute as he pouted.

“Yes.” - he said simply patting the couch next to him. Seb went back and hopped down then... looked everywhere but his dad. - “I know you miss your dad, and you know he'd be here if he could.” - he said finally, as he put his arm around the boy.

“How did you know?” - asked Seb wondering, and Aaron just smiled at him.

“I'm your dad of course I know.”

“I wished that he could be here with me... and nothing's happened.” - he said sadly.

“Seb...” - he sighed. How could you make a 5-year-old understand that you can't wish your dad to be there when he's in prison.

“They said if I make a wish it's gonna come true!” - he argued.

“Sometimes, we just have to wait for the good things to come, you know.”

“But why? I want daddy!” - he said crying.

“I know, and I'm sorry, but I can't bring him to ya.” - he said and in that moment his phone started ringing. It was Robert. - “Look Seb, daddy's calling.” - he said softly before he picked up – “Hiya.” - he smiled, knowing that this call might help to lift up Seb's mood.

“Hi, is the birthday boy there?” - asked Robert. He sounded excited.

“Yeah he's.... “ - started Aaron but Seb stood up from the couch and marched upstairs. - “Seb! Come back, it's your dad, he wants to talk to ya!”

“NO!” - he shouted before he disappeared around the corner.

“I'm sorry.” - said Aaron helpless.

“It's my fault. I should be there. And I would... if I could.”

“He knows that.”

“He still won't talk to me... “ - sighed Robert

“Robert he's only five... he'll come around.”

“I just wanted to hear his voice... I miss him... I miss you... I miss... just being home.” - he said before he took a big breath – “Sorry... today's about Seb. How did the party go? Not too good I imagine... judging by his mood.”

“Yeah, we had to go home.... he blew out the candles.... and … he wished....”

“He wanted me there.” - finished Robert, because he heard his husband struggling.

“I don't wanna make you upset... he's gonna be okay Robert, he just needs time. Today... it's tough for him.”

“I know... I know. So he doesn't know about his present?”

“No... he didn't open any of it...maybe later.”

“I just want him happy.”

“He is happy... it's just... hard sometimes.”

“You're still coming tomorrow?” - he asked because by this point he wasn't sure.

“Yeah, and I know he's gonna come as well.”

“No, he won't...”

“He will. I know our son.” - said Aaron and he heard as Robert let out a chuckle. - “What?"

“It's been 3 years... and I still get emotional when you say that.... our son.”

“I talk to him, there's no chance you can call us back later, right?”

“Actually there is... don't ask how but apparently family is everything here, and one of the guards heard me talk about Seb.. so I might be able to pull some strings.”

“Alright then, call us around his bedtime, if nothing else I can get to hear your voice again.”

“Sap.” - smiled Robert – “Alright I have to go. Tell Seb I love him, and I wish him a very happy birthday... and...”

“You can tell him yourself, just.... call us later. Love ya.”

“Love ya.”

* * *

The phonecall ended and Aaron sighed, knowing that there was a chance Seb wouldn't want to talk to Robert after all. Maybe it wasn't appropriate but he was ready to use the guilt card. These were desperate times anyway.

Chas and Paddy popped around an hour later, with Seb's presents. The one, the most important.... the biggest box, was from Robert.... well Aaron... but they agreed that they would say it was from Robert.

“Still sulking?” - asked Paddy.

“What do you think?” - shot back Aaron.

“Alright, I didn't mean anything by it... it's just... his birthday.”

“Yeah and his father can't be here... that's all he wanted.” - sighed Aaron running his hands through his hair.

“What's that???” - asked Seb appearing from nowhere. They all turned around to look at the boy, who was currently pointing to the pile of presents.

“It's all yours Seb.” - smiled Chas.

“Even the biggest one??” - he asked surprised.

“Especially the biggest one.... wanna open it?” - asked Aaron hopefully, and when Seb nodded with excitement, he was finally relieved. Chas and Paddy stayed there, watching as Seb tore apart the wrapping, and watching his face as he realised what was in the box... it was priceless.

“IS IT MINE?” - he asked Aaron like he wouldn't believe it.

“Yeah, and guess what... it's from your dad.”

“Really???” - good thing he was only five and didn't bother with the logic. He didn't even think that just because his dad was in prison he couldn't get him a present like that. It was a RoyalBaby Freestyle Kid's bike. Apparently that was the coolest thing, and if you didn't have one you'd be outcasted. Aaron heard Seb talking about it a lot... and they discussed it with Robert... he even showed pictures and they picked out the color and everything together.

“Yeah.” - smiled Aaron, ruffling his hair.

“Can I go outside and try it???”

“Yeah, go to the back garden, I get this out there for ya alright? In the meantime Nana can get you some cake, how's that sound?”

“Cool!” - he shouted happily.

“Cool... well then I best get to it.” - smiled Chas, and just as Paddy and Aaron managed to get all the papers off the bike, Aaron's phone started ringing again. It was nowhere near Seb's bedtime, but he guessed Robert couldn't hold it off any longer.

“Sorry, I had to call now.... they said if I wanna do it I have to do it now.”

“That's okay, don't worry about it.” - said Aaron preparing himself for the drama – “SEB!” - he shouted as he went to the back garden. - “It's your dad.... do you wanna talk to him?” - he asked and to his surprise, Seb ran to him, and almost knocked the phone from his hand.

“DADDY DADDY!” - he shouted.

Aaron looked puzzled until a hand stroked his back gently. It was his mum.

“See? It works itself out... every time.”

“It's like... his whole mood changed within a minute.” - laughed Aaron.

“I think that was the bike.” - added Paddy.

“Yeah definitely.” - smiled Aaron as he watched his son telling all about his cool present to Robert. He was glad because he heard how disappointed Robert sounded over the phone when Seb didn't want to talk to him.... today of all days. But now it seemed like all was well, and that's what mattered. Now he was sure that tomorrow would go smoothly.... if he can get Seb away from his new bike.


End file.
